Wishes Do Come True
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- What happens when a couple of wrestlers meet a sick girl. Chaos. Jeff HardyOC.
1. Prolouge

_**Wishes Do Come True**_

_**Summary :**____What happens when a couple of wrestlers meet a sick girl. Chaos, Jeff HardyOC._

_**Prologue**_

Blaze knew she was going to die if she didn't get a bone marrow transplant soon. So that was why she was sitting in her room applying for the Make A Wish Foundation. She knew that she couldn't achieve her true goals of dirt-bike riding, recording a song, and being backstage at a Pay-Per-View event in her current condition. Maybe, if the foundation was as great as it was said to be it could bring some of her favorite wrestlers to her.


	2. Letter of Wrestlers

_**Chapter One : The Letter**_

_**Blaze's POV**_

Blaze sighed, she had just written her third letter in an hours time. So far this try had been the best and she was thinking of sending it in the foundation.

_**Dear Make a Wish Foundation,**_

_**I desperately need a bone marrow transplant but we found out to late and are on a very long waiting list. I know I'm probably going to die before I receive the transplant so I've decided to contact you. In my current condition I can't do what I truly would wish to such as dirt-biking, recording a song and going backstage at a Pay-Per-View event to meet all my favorite wrestlers. Even though I can't go backstage I was desperately hoping you would be able to get in contact with some wrestlers and ask them if they would be willing to come and meet me for awhile. Please, don't force them to if they don't want to. I do know there is the possibility that you can't fulfill my wish and that's ok. I'll give you a list of my favorite wrestlers just in case you can make it happen. And if its possible can you give a copy of this letter to each wrestler who is on the list even if they refuse to come?**_

_**Favorite Wrestlers:**_

_**Matt & Jeff Hardy**_

_**Dave Batista**_

_**D-X**_

_**Kane**_

_**John Cena**_

_**Rey Mysterio**_

_**Shannon Moore**_

_**Hornswoggle McMahon**_

_**Undertaker**_

_**Stone Cold Steve Austin **_

_**Love, Blaze Black**_


	3. Phone Call To Matt Hardy

_**Chapter 2 : Phone Call To Matt Hardy**_

_**Rome's POV**_

Rome was head of the Make a Wish Foundation and he couldn't help but sadly smile ashe read Blaze Blacks Letter. He was impressed that a seventeen year old girl wasn't afraid of dying. Because of that fearlessness he would be sure to personally call each superstar and let then know the situation. Since she didn't have much longer without the transplant he set to work right away.

_**With Matt Hardy**_

_**Matt's POV**_

Matt had just gotten back in from working outside when he heard his phone ringing. Sighing he put down his water bottle and answered the phone_. "Hello." _

"_Hi, would a Mister Matt Hardy be there?" _

"_Speaking." _

"_My name is Rome Ricardo and I am calling on behalf of the Make a Wish Foundation." "Okay what can I do for you?" _

"_I have just gotten a letter by a Miss Blaze Black stating that she doesn't have much longer to live without a bone marrow transplant and she would like to meet her favorite wrestlers." _

" _I would really love to help but my schedule is just to crazy at the moment." _

"_-Sigh- Okay even though you aren't going to come you will receive a letter in the mail by Miss Black." _

"_Thank you goo-" _

"_Wait, I have just one more thing to say in the event that she passes she wants all her favorite wrestlers I'm calling to know. So sadly you might receive a phone call bearing bad news." _

"_I'll keep that in mind, please let Miss Black know I am truly sorry." _

"_I will good-bye." _When Matt heard the dial tone he hung up and sighed then got ready to take a shower.

Two days later Matt received the letter Blaze had wrote and changed his mind about not coming to see her. With minimal difficulty he located the number for the Make a Wish Foundation.

"_Hello Alex speaking how may I help you?" _

"_Hi I was wondering if there is a Mister Rome Ricardo there?" _

"_Yes there is please hold." Matt started pacing while waiting for Rome to get on the phone. _

"_Rome speaking." _

"_Hey It's Matt Hardy here." _

"_Oh I wasn't expecting you to call." _

"_Yeah well I just received Blazes letter and I would like to change my answer to yes." "That's great news." _

"_Yeah well I was wondering too about where we're going to meet up." _

"_Oh there is a local bed and breakfast you will be staying at." _

"_Cool well, when are we leaving?" _

"_In about two weeks. Oh one more thing. The bed and breakfast is owned by Blazes mother." _

"_Ok, um one more question. Who else did Blaze ask to go along?" _

"_Well they might not all be coming but she requested: Hardyz, Batista, D-X, Kane, Cena, Mysterio, Moore, Hornswoggle, Undertaker, & Stone Cold." _

"_Alright well I've got to go." _

"_Okay I'll see you in two weeks." _

Matt grinned when he got off the phone and started to get excited. Not only because he was getting a mini vacation, but because he get's to meet a seventeen year old unafraid of dying which was rare. He had a feeling she would fit right in with the group that was going. He also had a feeling she would get along really well with Jeff and him and Shannon.


	4. Phone Call To Jeff Hardy

_**Chapter 3 : Phone Call To Jeff Hardy**_

_**Jeff's POV**_

Jeff had hooked up the same phone line in his studio and his house yet he still didn't hear the phone ring. After about the fourth or fifth ring he started to come around from being so absorbed in his little art project. He hurriedly picked up the phone before the caller hung up. _"Hey." _

"_Hello would there be a Mister Jeff Hardy there?" _

"_I'm talking to you right now so go ahead." _

"_Well my name is Rome Ricardo and I am with the Make A Wish Foundation." _

"_Yeah I've heard about you, I think its really nice what you do for the kids." _

"_We do try, and im happy you are familiar with our work because I've got a request to ask you." _

"_Im all ears." _

"_A Miss Blaze Black has written in saying she needs a bone marrow transplant. She's certain she won't live until then so she has asked if her favorite wrestlers could be brought to her." _

"_I like her already." _

"_Well that's good because she has said she would like you to be one of the wrestlers to come and visit her." _

"_Of course I'll go." _

"_Good, well you leave in two weeks and you will be staying in a bed and breakfast owned by Blazes mother." _

"_Okay I'll see you then." _

"_Bye." _

Jeff of course being Jeff went along the lines of what color hair dyes to bring, and if Blaze would let him color her hair.


	5. TEMPORARY AN

_**TEMPORARY A/N:**_

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for awhile but a lot of stuff has happened. My computer isn't working so I can't really continue my incomplete stories just yet. Once I figure out where I am with everything I should be up and going on them. I will however try and placate everyone by writing a few new stories. Just so everyone knows every story I have this letter posted in will have a chapter eventually replacing this. Which means this is temporary and will come down. Although I'll probably write knew chapters and keep this up until I finish the story. Sorry for the false hope of a chapter and I for one hate reading things like this so I appreciate anyone that does read it.

Jessi


End file.
